


The Problem of Toys

by saltylikecrait



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Humor, Misunderstandings, Sex Toys, Stormtrooper Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: While helping Rey find her toolkit, Finn finds something interesting...





	The Problem of Toys

While trying to help Rey look for her toolset, Finn accidently came across something odd in the plain brown luggage trunk the Resistance gave her to keep her stuff. He had something similar. It wasn’t special, but it did what it was supposed to. Rey’s quarters, however, were a mess. A former scavenger girl had a sense of organization, but also had a tendency to just toss things in random spots.

It was an odd little device that looked handmade. Maybe a child’s toy of some sort? Finn couldn’t say he had a lot of experience playing with such things. Really, he couldn’t place what it was, except that it was tiny and looked a little like a rubber ball with a button on top.

He couldn’t figure out why Rey was red in the face when she turned around and saw what he was holding. 

“What’s this?” he asked her.

She stammered for a moment before she sighed. “A toy.”

“I know, but-" Pressing the button, he startled and blinked his eyes as the ball in his hands started to buzz, making his hand lightly numb. Puzzled, he looked back at her. “Did you make this?”

Nodding, she still was bright red. “I had something like that on Jakku,” she whispered. “This is better quality. Better parts. Quieter.”

He wasn’t sure why she needed a toy to be quieter, but she took her word for it. Maybe there were times when she needed to hide from the other scavengers for long periods of time and used toys like this to occupy herself. Honestly, Finn was just impressed she could make something like this.

Putting it back down in the trunk, Finn continued his search.

* * *

He didn’t think of the little motorized ball again until a few days later when he was eating dinner with his friends. Food was being rationed, so it was nothing fancy. 

Everyone was talking about what they did that day, though compared to other days, it seemed like today had been pretty relaxed and most work was just done on the logistics and maintenance of the base. 

Rose and Rey were exchanging notes on what they did with parts that weren’t good enough quality to be reused.

“I try to recycle things best I can, but sometimes it’s hard to find something to use the older, smaller things for,” Rose admitted. “We don’t exactly have room for a scrap pile either.”

Nodding, Rey seemed to understand the feeling. “I used to make things for myself with those kinds of parts on Jakku. Not good enough to trade for portions, but good enough to make a toy or use as a backup when something broke and I needed an immediate replacement.”

Suddenly, Finn recalled what he found in her trunk. “Oh, like that ball you made?”

Everyone looked at him curiously, except for Rey, who was bright red again and glaring daggers his way. 

“What ball?” asked Poe.

Rey didn’t make a sound to answer the question and Finn wondered if he should too, but the awkward silence and the unanswered question left him uneasy. It was just a toy, right? Maybe Rey was embarrassed being caught still playing with toys she made when she was a child. He would hope she wasn’t embarrassed by that; he thought it was cool… maybe even a bit cute.

So he answered. “She has this little ball she made for herself… well, I’m not sure if it was a ball really,” he recalled the shape again, “it was indented along the sides. There’s a button she presses on one side and it turns on a motor that makes it buzz.”

No one said anything after, though Poe and Rose shot Rey – who looked like she was trying to sink into the cheap metal chair and vanish – curious, even humored glances. Poe’s eyebrow twitched up and Rose gave her a quick thumb’s up with a wide grin.

“Makes me wonder what else she’s shown you, buddy,” Poe laughed.

“Who needs an S/O when you have that, huh Rey?” Rose added.

“Uh, yeah,” Rey mumbled. “Sure.”

Then, without another word, she stood up with her empty tray and went over to discard it, not returning after. She looked like she was heading toward her quarters.

Rose was the one who broke the silence, looking concerned. “I don’t think Rey wanted you to tell us that.”

He felt bad already, but was still confused. “Yeah, she acted kinda odd when I found it, but I’m not sure why anyone would want to hide making a kid’s toy.”

Rose and Poe looked at him in disbelief, prompting him to rethink the toy. That couldn’t be right. It was made of some sort of rubber, so he assumed it bounced and maybe the motor created vibrations to help it move around on the floor…? 

_Vibrations._

Finn felt like an idiot.

It wasn’t like he was a newbie to these things, but the shape of the object wasn’t typical to what the stormtroopers he knew used. They were all boys though and obviously anatomy differed between them and the girls, but how would they use that either? 

He quickly thought through his lessons on female anatomy and what he heard the girls whisper to each other when they thought no one could hear them.

Oh wait, he might get it now, though he tried _really_ hard to keep a mental image of Rey doing _that_ to herself to avoid any incidents in the sad-looking building used as a mess hall. 

“Blast!” He exclaimed as he scooted back in the chair to stand up. “I gotta go. I really screwed up.”

Following Rey’s trail, he left his empty tray on the stack near the doors and paced through the corridor that led to the tight-knit sleeping areas for the volunteers. He knocked on her door and hoped she would answer, or at least not slam the door in his face when she saw him.

To his surprise, she quietly opened the door to him. “Come to find out more of my private business to tell the galaxy?”

Okay, so not a warm reception. 

“Rey, I’m so sorry,” he told her. “I didn’t know what it was. Honest.”

She looked at him carefully. “Do you know now?”

He nodded wordlessly, gulping.

“Not a lot of vibrators in the First Order, huh?”

Looking around to make sure the corridor was still empty, he replied quietly, “Not those kinds.”

Taking the hint, she let him inside and closed the door. “I would have thought the First Order didn’t want you to have stuff like that. Didn’t they drug the water?”

Well, that part was true, but even drugged water couldn’t stop everything. With raging hormones of puberty and frustrated bodies in close proximity, sex was bound to happen.

“We didn’t quite have vibrators, but we used whatever we could get,” he told her. “I’ve just never seen anything like that before.”

She looked at him curiously. “What did you use?”

“The guys used a variety of things for stimulation. Old parts, like you used. Things that were discarded. Some even stole things from Medical, if they were lucky. I only saw what was meant for male genitals, but I never saw what the girls did. That’s why I was confused.”

Nodding, though a little sadly, Rey sighed. “I forgive you, Finn, but next time, can you just… keep my inventions private? Not everything I make is for public eye.”

He drew her into a slow hug, hoping she really understood how sorry he was. He didn’t think Rose or Poe would say anything else about the incident, figuring out how upset Rey had been.

“Would you show me some designs you guys had in the First Order?” she laughed as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled away. “I could make you something.” She winked, though she wrinkled her nose up a little, which Finn thought was pretty cute.

To his credit, Finn’s brain did not spontaneously combust at the offer.


End file.
